In the past venting of refrigerants to the atmosphere, from refrigeration systems, was an expedient and economical method of removing contaminated refrigerants to permit repairs and allow the equipment to return to full production as quickly as possible. Scientific research has concluded that in the case of chloroflourocarbon (CFC) refrigerants, such venting to the atmosphere has lead to the depletion of the stratospheric ozone layer. In view of this, various taxes and legislative restrictions have been imposed to limit the production, use, and restrict and discourage discharging of such refrigerants. Alternative refrigerants are more costly and their use in present equipment is not compatible in all cases.
The above noted problems have necessitated the recovery and reclamation and reuse of present and future supplies of CFC refrigerants. The present invention relates to the field of recovery, reclamation, transfer and recharging of refrigerants for servicing of refrigeration and air conditioning systems. One feature of the present invention is the provision of a portable apparatus to permit the recycling and reclamation process to be performed while the refrigeration apparatus continues operating thereby preventing loss of production by the refrigeration system. A further advantage of the present invention is the removal of most of the contaminants such as acid, moisture, oil, solid particles and non-condensable gases by controlling temperatures.
The present invention also provides the capability to transfer refrigerants from a refrigeration apparatus requiring repairs, to a separate holding vessel whereby the present invention performs recycling and reclaiming of the refrigerant. Once repairs are completed on the refrigeration apparatus, the reclaimed refrigeration is reintroduced to the refrigeration apparatus by the transferring capability of the invention.